


A Diamond Proposal

by FluffyOtters1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Philosophy, Wedding Rings, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyOtters1/pseuds/FluffyOtters1
Summary: Sceo Secret santa gift request.Scott thinks Theo is acting unusual and Theo is deep into overthinking and feels which are most unlike him. But he wants it all to be perfect and realizes love is powerful.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sceo Secret Santa 2020





	A Diamond Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voices_in_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I'm still used to doing these. I own nothing but thank you AO3.   
> A secret santa gift. I hope its good.

"Hey, has something seemed off with Theo lately?” Scott asked Stiles. “He’s been really moody and withdrawn lately. He smiles and says everything is fine, but he just seems distant lately.” Stiles tore his gaze away from the tv and looked at him. 

“Uh what?” Stiles asked. “How should I know? He’s your boyfriend…for some reason.” Stiles shook his head not sure how Scott and Theo got together. After everything that went down with the Dread Doctors and the beast and the hunters, it was his professional and personal opinion that it made no sense whatsoever. But Scott was his own person and if he wanted to fraternize with Theo that was his choice. Stiles still constantly checked and snooped around to make sure that Theo wasn’t up to anything bad again. However, there wasn’t anything as far as Stiles could tell. In fact, seeing them together now was so sickeningly saccharine sweet they were perfect together. “I haven’t noticed anything though. If anything, you’re still adorably together and he still follows you around.”

“Oh.” Scott muses. “Perhaps I’m worried over nothing. He just might be trying to solve a problem. Thanks Stiles. I’m glad you help, even though I know you still don’t trust him. And with good reason.” 

“Anytime Scott. But I ask again. You’re choosing to date Theo?” Stiles says sarcastically winking. They did have this actual argument a year ago which was more dramatic. It almost tore them apart without Theo even trying. Perhaps it was some long-term master plan that they couldn’t see the endgame of and was able to trick both of them. Stiles wouldn’t put it past Theo but he had tried and tried to investigate but as far as he could tell, Theo was sincerely into Scott. It still made him want to throw up in his mouth a little but Theo…really seemed dedicated to Scott. 

“Yes Stiles,” Scott smiles at him. “I’m still dating him baggage and all. But he’s really different now. He’s so kind and caring and sweet and not evil.”   
“Those are some sure high standards Scott. Kind, Caring, Sweet, and not evil,” Stiles said. “And that last one is only recent. And it’s not just because he’s got a hot banging body and you discovered how very bi you are. Which was really obvious considering you were definitely in love with Kira and Allison, but the moment Theo walked in you were star struck. Even with Kira you had the biggest eyes for him.”

“Shut up,” Scott says shuffling still feeling a little guilty. He still missed Kira deeply and her departure with the skin walkers still hurt. He hoped wherever she was she was doing okay. It was necessary to get her spirit under control, but did it really have to be done that way? He also did have some guilt attached both moving on as well as also eventually getting with the person she and the skin walkers had put into some supernatural prison. Kira he loves as he loves Allison as he loves Theo all in different ways and reasons. He also had feelings for Malia that he wasn’t sure what to call as he did love her. He wouldn’t just hook up with random people if he had no feelings for them at all but it wasn’t the same as with the others or Theo. Perhaps it was just because then he was already in too deep with concern over Theo that they could never grow as much. Malia had understood, which had made Scott feel even more guilty for a while until she was the first one to accept when Scott and Theo were officially together and even argued for it defending Scott. That had shocked everyone, especially Scott. Not that it was total acceptance as she threatened Theo with extreme bodily murder if he tried to do anything against Scott which had Theo both amused but also saying quite clearly it wasn’t his intention. 

Lydia had been the hardest to convince and Scott didn’t blame her one bit nor was he surprised. But it was hard for a while as she gave him very clearly terse strained replies and barely talked to him while she gave Theo the cold shoulder entirely pretending he wasn’t there when she was around them. Theo never said anything about it but Scott could tell it pissed him off as there was only a few things that really made Theo truly lose it and being dismissed as nothing was one of them, which Lydia knew of course. It’s why she did it for a while. Scott always made sure to be there to prevent Theo from exploding one day as he keeps him calm and prevents him from doing so, at least usually. There was one blow-up where Theo couldn’t restrain himself anymore and started yelling at Lydia which became a huge yelling match that ended with Lydia slapping him and saying he was no good and Theo smirking saying he’ll show her how good he is every day at supporting Scott. Which then turned into aggressive public make outs every time they were around Lydia. Scott would have told him to stop but he couldn’t help but enjoy it and every time it made his brain go into rest mode and turn everything else on. Lydia and the others get super annoyed when he does, which Theo takes great pride in afterwards as he pulls back from Scott and calls Scott his alpha decider. It was funny as when that happens usually it feels like the reverse and he was struggling to remember what was going on other than Theo’s presence when it does and it takes some moments to remember when he finally catches a breath. Finally, though after one day where Theo does save Scott from hunters and didn’t sell him out, she started to accept he was going to be around. Which reduced the amount of aggressive public claiming make out sessions around her which Scott missed and then privately asked for more to remind him. 

“So anyways, why are you asking about Mr. “Perfect”?” Stiles asked. “Well, for you. I have a lot of other names for him too, but I know you hate hearing them. It’s not like you though to ask if your relationship with him is having problems.”  
“He’s just been…distracted and distant. And we haven’t been as active as we have been.”  
“You haven’t? Wow. I mean, I’ve seen you guys kissing a lot still. I really have no clue where you’re getting this from, and you know I would jump at the opportunity to tell you it’s a horrible idea to continue dating him. That does sound serious actually as he’s…really into you.”

“Exactly. We still do but it feels…like he’s thinking about something else. It’s got me worried.”  
“Do you want me to spy on him again for you? In fact, I’ll go do that right now,” Stiles said getting up.   
“No-No! I just wanted to talk it out. I’m sure nothing is going on,” Scott said.   
“I hear you,” Stiles says winking as he leaves. Scott wanted to sigh as Stiles goes undercover to follow Theo. 

Theo paced around feeling antsy. He hated these…these feelings. Scott was the love of his life why was he feeling nervous? So this is what other people feel…it was a terrible feeling. This sense of dread and hope mixed into one. He longed for when he didn’t know it. When he was always confident and invincible. Some people had thought it was an act but it wasn’t. He always had been destined for greater things and a higher purpose. But Scott had thrown that off and gave him a longing for something. He realized how one can so easily be overwhelmed that they’re no longer their own individual. Especially after the other realm. Theo didn’t or hadn’t believed in hell. But if there was one it would be that place. It…broke him. And much as he tried, he was no longer the same. The honest part of him even thought he was actually better. Not better because it had caused him suffering and anguish, no. Suffering is suffering, and he really learned suffering. But that it made him aware of how much he needed Scott. Needed him in ways further than he realized beyond just the physical admiration and basking in Scott’s halo. The thought of betraying him now made him feel revolted and queasy and it was strange knowing that once he would have done so with barely a second thought other than what a pity he couldn’t have both Scott and his power. But now the thought of Scott being hurt troubled him. The threat of the werewolf hunters had especially silently burned him inside. He would have gladly killed all of them had Scott wanted it. But that was it wasn’t it? It was exactly what Scott didn’t want. Theo couldn’t care less about their lives. But Scott for some reason believed they should have a chance to live. And Theo honored that, when he could, for Scott. There were some exceptions but as long as Scott didn’t find out and also when they were, it didn’t matter. And there were a few attempts on Scott’s life that had been made that Scott didn’t know about that Theo put a stop to. How much he wished he could tell Scott “see I did it for you!” but that wouldn’t be as appreciated. But he certainly tried as hard as he could to live up to Scott’s example. 

And now he was more nervous with this than he had ever been for anything in his life. For he came to the conclusion that it had to be done. It was one thing to spend time with Scott, lots of very fun times with or without clothes and modesty and to be united, but now he wanted it to be official. He felt foolish and wanted to laugh at himself as it was yet another irony. Was life anything but irony? He supposed one of the meanings of life is how ironic it was. He didn’t believe in marriage. After all it is historically a political union to join families together and for the purpose of building alliances and material wealth. It was a social event declaration recognition. But Theo never thought he would entertain the notion. Especially the romanticized version of marriage. Why would he as long as he is happy? But now…Theo wanted it. It had no purpose and yet he wanted it, the recognition. He wanted everybody to officially know that he and Scott are together forever. His old self would have sneered and well, he sneered at most other couples privately still. Very few people truly could commit like that. He was ready though. He couldn’t imagine being emotionally devoted to someone else the same way. It was probably impossible. Interested physically yes but Scott was the only one he felt genuine things one way or the other for that wasn’t egocentric. He actually cared what Scott felt or thought about him and further, how Scott felt. He cared that Scott was happy or that he was emotionally satisfied. As well as that Scott got the best pleasure of his life and Scott’s exalted face made Theo happy and feel a complete god. 

What worried him now was the existential nightmare that Scott would say no. A fear that has taken hold and he couldn’t shake tormenting him. He had never felt real fear before. Dread and terror from real threats like the power of the dread doctors or when seeing his sister and his punishment in the other place, but that was different. But a fear that, no matter how unlikely especially since it was Scott, but a fear nonetheless that Scott could say no. That someone could have so much power over him that a rejection could truly shatter him. Everyone else could disappear but Scott was the one thing that now kept him grounded and gave a meaning to him now. Power used to do that but in the end…what had it gotten him? He had been lost but Scott still felt for him even after he tried to kill him and betrayed him multiple times. It wouldn’t logically make sense for Scott to refuse him now after all that and yet…this wasn’t logic. If only it could be. But if logic was true, Scott shouldn’t have been with him anyways. And Theo was selfish. He knew that. But with Scott? He would do anything for him. 

Watching Theo was boring. For a former or potentially still evil master mind, and Stiles sometimes wished he could see something, watching Theo wasn’t all that exciting. It was better than watching paint dry but as Stiles was not into him it was…really lame. When he wasn’t with Scott, Theo was either reading, playing video games, or working out. Which wasn’t boring and left Stiles constantly trying to think of things to keep him focused. He might have hated, or at least now grudgingly tolerated, Theo but that body was just wow. He had to constantly think of things and remind himself to stay focused. But there wasn’t anything to indicate anything weird like Scott was thinking…ooh what was this? Stiles looked to see Theo pacing about muttering things to himself his lips moving. He couldn’t make out what it was though as Theo kept going around the room and Stiles had to duck back whenever Theo came nearby the screen Stiles was peaking from. He was also scratching and twisting his hands. This was most unlike him. He couldn’t remember Theo being anything but infuriatingly arrogant and poised. He thought Jackson had been bad. But Theo was worse and had a way more cute innocent face that Stiles always had wanted to hit for a long time. Curse him for being so hot and completely turning on all of Scott’s buttons. This was a look Stiles was unfamiliar with ever seeing on Theo’s face. Could it be fear? Stiles leans in closer when Theo’s head turns and swivels looking back. Stiles just managed to duck down as Theo looked. Theo looked about before eying again carefully and pulls down the window blinds. Dang that Raeken. How was he supposed to see anything with the window shades down? 

Theo looked at the box. This was it. He had put in a lot of thought into it. He got a synthetically made diamond which as far as he could tell looked exactly like a natural one. That was the whole idea after all, and it had the same carbon atom structure. The only difference was that it was created in a lab instead of from the earth, something he related a lot to. In a sense, they were both synthetically made beings, but one could never tell looking at them. They were both beautiful and sparkled. And, had no resale value to someone who knew the difference. He hated that and yet the facsimile was good enough that why weren’t they both real? They were real as Scott assured him now. And given they were chemically the same why wouldn’t the diamond and he count as real? It was also a lot more affordable money wise and didn’t even have the guilt of blood diamond mining. He wasn’t sure if Scott thought about anything like that regarding diamonds, but it was something of Scott’s philosophy that probably would apply considering the dark side of blood diamond mining. A just in case measure if Scott would bring it up, though it was more the lab created appeal that attracted Theo. He did look between a real diamond at the jewelers and the lab one and it was virtual indistinguishable minus minute flaws in a natural one. But he was going to finally propose marriage. Two long years of waiting and building up their relationship and fighting to keep Monroe’s hunter group away. He would have asked much sooner but it hadn’t been the time, though he knew what he wanted right away. He knew the moment he came back from hell or whatever it was. It was his personal hell at any rate. He was changed. He realized and accepted he needed people. He needed Scott and the others. He realized he…liked them. He always had, but now he especially realized he liked them as more than tools to fuel his self-rewarding worship. But it had been too soon. Scott wasn’t ready for quite that step. Everything short of it? A loving comfort and support? Hot fantastic mind-blowing sex? He got it. But Scott was busy dealing with Monroe and the trying to get to be a veterinarian technician and other things. 

They were still dealing with the Monroe crap. Scott refused to take the risk of turning her especially into a martyr and also just in general the notion of killing them was off the table. So it was a dangerous game of hide and seek and trying to win a war of messages. It was tough but fortunately it was starting to turn as people realized that she and all her hunter group had gone full blown fanatic extremist. Which was another problem but a few helpful allies of their own in the police and FBI got higher up ones arrested and put under terrorist watchlist without revealing who was being terrorized. The hunters also didn’t want to look insane talking about supernatural creatures and especially werewolves. Monroe’s group barely got backing from most of the traditional hunters who at least had moral standards and the decency to usually keep it under wraps and not be ridiculous. Gerard and Monroe and their supporters had been and are outliers. Still, Theo thought Scott was a bit too concerned about the martyr issue as other than Monroe, there wasn’t much cohesion in that group. They barely cared about each other, a far cry from Scott’s style of leadership that truly was amazing and inspirational. Theo had wanted to be a leader like that. But it was one thing to rule by fear and adherence to power. It was another to have the type of charisma Scott had that could change people’s hearts or at least force them to acknowledge him as a threat. After all, Scott had won him over. And of course while he didn’t tell Scott about them, a couple of extra threats Theo had taken care of certainly didn’t cause them to rally any more together or cause them to go any more extreme than they already were. Sometimes, you do have to drive fear into an extremist’s heart, that would force them to hide what they were and play along. Theo saw the beauty in such teamwork with Scott winning their hearts and minds and those that don’t? Theo wanted to make sure to end them by any means necessary as long as Scott doesn’t know. And Monroe was too high profile a target to not at least have Scott wondering if Theo had a hand in it should she mysteriously die. He fingered played with the ring again. So beautiful like him. And he hoped they both would be accepted by Scott. Otherwise…he didn’t know. Not even he could predict his actions sometimes which is why he liked to master plan. He had plans set for everything but the terrifying notion of if Scott said no. He clenched his other hand tight. He could no longer wait. He was going to go for it now. 

“So he’s acting weird?” Scott asked Stiles.  
“Yeah, all weird pacing and fidgety and stuff. It was most unlike him. You don’t think he’s going to betray you, do you?”  
“I don’t think so,” Scott said. “I don’t want to believe that. Not after so long.”  
“He’s played the long game before. And you won’t believe the stuff people would do for revenge or setting up a betrayal plot years in the making.” Stiles said. “It happens a lot in books and movies.”

“That…does not help me,” Scott said. He didn’t want to believe it went quite that far but Scott suspected Theo was tired of him. After all he was being secretive, distant, distracted, thinking of other things, keeping things secret, and Scott could tell he was lying saying he was fine. He was even keeping Scott out of his room which was highly unusual given they have few secrets and went into each other’s spaces all the time. “It’s definitely a breakup,” he said sadly. “Why won’t he just come out and say it then? I can handle it.”

“Can you?” Stiles asked. “Handle it I mean?”   
“I had to with Allison and Kira.” Scott said.  
“Yeah, but those are quite different circumstances. You loved them but it’s different with you and Theo. You guys are sickeningly sweet together. He borderline worships the ground you’re on. Even more than he worships himself. Which is saying something. He’s a cocky son of a- “

“So why would he break up with me?” Scott asked.  
“Because he’s a conniving “ex” murderous liar?” Stiles said. “I wish I could be thrilled but this is as shocking to me actually as it is to you. It makes no sense at all but it’s got to be either that or he’s going to do something bad.” They stop talking as Theo comes into the room. They look at each other. “Okay, I’m leaving, bye for now!” Stiles says exiting the room. 

“Will you marry me?” “Please don’t break up with me,” Theo and Scott say at the same time to each other as well as “wait what?!” afterwards. “What are you talking about?” Theo asked Scott.  
“No what are you talking about?” Scott asked shocked.  
“I asked first. And break up with you? Why are you suggesting that?”  
“I’m not, I was begging you not to. But what did you say?”  
“Will you marry me?”  
“Yeah that’s it. Just to make sure I heard that right.” Scott breathed heavily.  
“So….” Theo asked.  
“WELL OF COURSE,” Scott shouts excited. Theo was shocked by the intensity.  
“That’s…that’s great,” he said feeling stupid but relieved as Scott encircles him in a massive hug squeezing him.   
“I can’t believe that’s what it was. I thought you were thinking on leaving me!” Scott said. “Not that I would have stopped you if you were unhappy for some reason, but I was really worried you no longer loved me!”

“That’s impossible.” Theo said. “Even before…I never forgot you. Your light is the only one that truly shines other than my own.”  
“You were just acting super strange lately. What was it about?” Scott asked. “From locking me out of rooms, being secretive and pensive and mysterious, seeming distracted, and so on” Scott said.  
“I was…realizing I wanted this. I wanted to claim it as official.” Theo said.  
“You don’t have to marry me to make it official,” Scott said. “I’m actually surprised you believe in marriage, no offense. You made your stance pretty clear before and that was fine with me.”  
“I don’t, except with you. You are the only one…the only one I would commit to in such a way.”  
“I…well that’s great then.”  
“So, it’s a yes then?” Theo asked just to be sure.  
“Yes, it is a yes Theo,” Scott says.   
“I was worried you were going to say no.” Theo said.  
“….Seriously?” Scott raised his eyebrows. “You thought I, of all people, would say no?”

“Anything can happen. And your will is strong,” Theo said. “And I know only too well how you can be with someone and not care for them. Us having a good time is no indicator of preference, just that I’m really good at it.” Scott eye rolled and Theo smirked.   
“Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.” Scott said.  
“Oh, you tell me all the time,” Theo grinned then got serious. “I just…for once in my life felt worried.”   
“Well that scared me,” Scott said. “As I was convinced you were having second thoughts.”  
“No, never,” Theo said.   
“Good. As that would have sucked,” Scott said.   
“So let me do this again properly,” Theo said. “I might as well.” He gets down on a knee and pulls out a box. “So, will you Scott, marry me officially?” He says showing a ring. “I even got you a beautiful ring even though you’re not much of a jewelry person but I’m sure a diamond ring will work.  
“Oh wow…you actually got a diamond ring?”  
“Synthetically made,” Theo added. “You could call it a science experiment.”  
“I see. Well, it’s beautiful as are you. And the answer is yes,” Scott said. Theo got up.  
“It’s like a weight that’s been lifted, and I see a forever with you.” Theo said. He pulled Scott to him. “And I think we have to make it official,” he growls in Scott’s ear as he pulls him to their room and slips the ring onto Scott’s finger.


End file.
